Parents' Day
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: "Look Jade doesn't want your money, she wants your love. Maybe if you came to parent's day you could rebuild some sort of bond with her." Tori decides to host a parents day but Jade is less then thrilled. The question is will Jade's dad actually come?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo today is my birthday and I decided to post up a new story as a way of celebrating it. Anyway the first chapter is kind of the intro to the story. It grows and hopefully gets a lot better starting form the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

"Hollywood Art's first parent day. That sounds awesome." Tori grinned as she sat herself down next to Cat.

"No it doesn't, it sounds stupid." Jade bitterly snapped while sipping her coffee. Beck who was sitting beside her rolled his eyes and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Well I've never had parents." Rex piped up.

"Rex, you'll always have me." Robbie comforted him.

"I know, can't anyone take pity on me and adopt me so I can get away from this freak."

"Rex, Robbie isn't a freak. He's just different. We need to be nice to all people." Cat scolded, gently patting Robbie's head.

"Chill down guys. Why you so excited for parents day Tori. Personally I think it's kind of silly too." Andre said.

"It's not silly. They get to come to our school and we get to hold a party."

"A party with adults Tori. Don't you think that kind of defeats the purpose of a party?" Beck asked.

"Well I get to run it and I've already started planning it out. We're going to play a variety of music. Some of the songs our parents would have heard as teens and the music we listen too now."

"That's stupid!" Jade snapped.

"Oh come on Jade. You don't have to puke on all my ideas."

"All you're ideas are ridiculously stupid and a complete waste of time."

"Oh hush. Anyway we'll finish off the night with a father daughter and mother son dance, how sweet is that?" Gushed Tori.

"Ooh I love dancing. When I was 6 years old I dressed up as a ballerina for Halloween but then my brother spilt blood all over my pink tutu so I looked really scary but don't worry the blood was fake. I think it was at least. You know my brother once..."

"CAT!" The group screamed in sync cutting her off.

"Well I think that sounds cool. Now I won't have to worry about getting a date and I'll just go with my mum, hey do you think we can do that for the prom to?" Robbie excitedly asked.

"If you ask me it still sounds stupid." Jade sighed.

"God why do you have to hate everything? Didn't you receive any love from your parents as a child?"Tori groaned exasperatedly. She wasn't being serious but when she looked up to see the groups shocked faces and warning glances she became very confused.

Jade sat there silently for a while why everyone held their breaths. Finally she whispered out, "I didn't even know what love was till I met Beck." Then picked up her bag and stomped off.

"Why, why would you do that? For God's sake Tori you know that she's never gotten along with her parents." Beck yelled outraged.

"Beck I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, it just slipped out."

"Whatever Tori. I'm going to find my girlfriend now and make sure she's ok." He snarled while walking off.

"Tori, that was mean of you." Cat said in a small voice. She even looked angry with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her. But don't you think she's overreacting a little bit. I mean, sure her dad doesn't support her dreams of acting but Jade's no angel child either."

"Tori you shouldn't say things like that. If Beck ever heard you he'd never speak to you again. Part of the reason Jade is so bitter is because she was completely neglected as a child." Andre told her.

"It's true. I remember we all went over to her house on her twelfth birthday to give her a surprise party, and her parents weren't even home. They probably didn't even remember it was her birthday." Robbie piped up.

"Yer and when they divorced they both argued over who was going to keep her. Imagine having your own parents fighting over who takes you." Andre sighed.

"Guys I didn't know. I swear I wouldn't have said anything if I knew."

"I remember the first time Jadey cried in front of Beck. It was on New Years Eve and in the last few seconds of the year he whispered that he loved her. She told me later on that that was the first time anyone had ever said that to her." Cat sniffed with a small smile on her face.

"Guys I never knew any of this! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Jadey doesn't like to talk about it. It makes her sad. And when Jade's sad, Beck gets sad and then I get sad and soon everyone is sad. I don't like sad very much."

"Well haven't you guys ever tried to do something for her?"

"Like what?" questioned Robbie

"I don't know, like have you ever spoken to her parents about this?"

"Are you crazy Tori? You can't just go up to adult and ask them why they're being such crappy parents to their daughter. Bottom line is they still provide her with the basic necessities of life. They feed her and give her money. The only thing that they're doing wrong is not loving her." Andre said.

"Well I'm not going to stand for this. I made Jade and Beck angry so now I've got to make it up to them. I'll make Jade's dad come to parent's day if it's the last thing I do.

**It would be an awesome birthday present to receive lots of reviews from you guys, love you xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the positive feedback! I love it when people review so please continue doing so and I'm glad so many people have been favoriting this story but please review it as well! **

**Tori's POV **

Ok so maybe I should have thought this through a little bit more. Right now I was standing outside Jade's father's house unsure on whether I should knock or not. I mean look at Jade, if her dad's anywhere near as frightening as her I might just pee myself.

No not the right attitude Tori. Taking a few deep breaths I rung the doorbell and crossed my fingers.

"Hello." A blonde lady who looked to be in her twenties said at the door.

"Oh, um hi. Is this David West's house?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh-huh, what do you want? You're a little to young to be asking him for a job, or are you asking for charity. Argh you look like the do-gooder type. Well here's $50 now go away." She said in a snobby voice while dishing out some cash from her wallet.

"No I'm not here for either of those things. Actually I waned to speak to Mr West about Jade. Can I please come in?"

"Jade, please tell me you're not one of her friends. You seem too normal to be. Why would you want to even talk about that brat? We haven't seen her around here in a month. She's been staying with her boyfriend. Got to admit, he's one good looking Canadian."

Was this lady for real? "Look it's kind of important, do you think I could speak to him now?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Fine, don't get so sassy on me." She snapped while giving me a dirty look. "David, get down here. One of Jade's friends wants to speak to you."

A few seconds later I heard the thumping of his footsteps as he walked down to meet me.

"What do you want? Does Jade need money or has she been locked up by the police?" He asked in a bored voice.

I was beginning to get very annoyed now. How arrogant were these people. The blonde lady must be Mr West's new girlfriend or something. She was like half his age.

"No, Jade doesn't need money nor is she in any trouble with the police. I actually came here to ask if you could come to parent's day at our school."

Mr West and Blondie stared at me in shock for a few seconds, then burst out laughing like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"I wasn't joking." I yelled at them. "When is the last time you supported Jade in anything that she did?"

Mr West finally gained control over his laughter and became serious. "I don't support and I refuse to encourage any of Jade's silly dreams. It would be a disgrace if I went into a performing arts school for a parent's day."

Right, that's it. I've had with them.

"No, it's a disgrace that you completely neglect your daughter and never look out for her. Just because she doesn't want to be a business woman or stay at home like you want her too doesn't mean that you shouldn't respect her. You should be ashamed of yourself as a parent. You've never even taken a foot into that school have you? How can you even know it's that bad without even checking for yourself? Maybe you need to stop make accusations and instead take on the role as a loving parent and do something right for once when it comes to Jade. You barley even see her nowadays. I bet you didn't even call her on her birthday last month. What do you have to say for yourself huh?" I screamed at them. I was panting hard when I finished my rant and eventually realised that I had just yelled at an adult so I began to blush and feel embarrassed.

Mr West seemed just as shocked as me. I don't think anyone besides Jade has ever spoken to him like that.

"I am not a bad parent. I provide Jade with everything she needs. Money, clothes, I even pay for the damned school of hers. You have a lot of nerve coming up here and telling me that I'm being a bad father."

"Look Jade doesn't want your money, she wants your love. Maybe if you came to parent's day you could rebuild some sort of bond with her. She'll probably listen and respect you more if you show that you care about her."

And then the most surprising thing happened. He actually agreed to come (much to Blondie's distaste.) I was so happy, I really felt like I accomplished something big. Wait till Jade and Beck hear about this.

**Beck's POV**

"Jade, JADE WAIT UP." I yelled after my girlfriend as I raced to catch up with her.

"What is it Beck." She asked quietly, not meeting my eye.

"Are you alright Babe?" I asked concerned. I knew what a hard life she had at home and she always got upset when it was mentioned

"I'm fine."

She was lying. I could always tell when she was lying. Sighing I put my arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you." I murmured into her hair.

I could feel her smile slightly then she murmured back, "I love you too."

"So, after school I'm thinking we have a movie marathon."

"Nooo." She whined. "We do that all the time. Why can't we go and egg the principles house or something?"

I chuckled slightly to myself. "We'll save that for Halloween. Is there anything else you want to do?"

"Yep, it involves you and me, in the dark, underneath the pillows and sheets."

"ARE WE GOING TO MAKE A FORT?" I screamed excitedly at her.

"You're not getting laid for the next two weeks now." She said with an eye roll.

"Wait What? No, baby, I was kidding. You're not serious are you?"

She just grinned evilly at me. Great.

"Fine, you still coming over tonight though?"

"Yer, maybe I'll agree to a movie night if you're on your best behaviour today."

"I will I promise." My god she has me whipped. Well at least I managed to successfully take her mind off her parents. Now all I need to do is keep it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

I love moments like these. As sappy as they are, I really love them. Right now I lay cuddled up to Beck as we watched Edward Scissor hands. Beck would sometimes lean down and kiss my head and I would snuggle deeper into him.

"I love Johnny Depp." I sighed deep in thought.

"How come I have to tackle you to the ground and tickle you till you say that to me?"

"Beck, if you had scissors for hands I'd tell you that everyday."

"But Jaaadddee, I wouldn't be able to touch you anymore."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

Beck glared me with a little pout on his face.

"You're really mean to me." He said playfully hurt.

"Mm-hmm" I murmured, not shifting my gaze from the small television screen.

In one swift moment Beck flipped us around and pinned me to the couch.

"Say that you love me more then Johnny Depp."

"WHAT THE HELL BECK? GET OFF ME."

"Say it..."

"NO, what's wrong with you?"

"SAY IT."

"Will you get off me if I say it?"

"Well... you'll need to mean it."

"Fine, I love you more then Johhny Depp. Are you happy now?"

"Ah-huh" He said with a lazy grin, then with a quick peck on my nose rolled off me.

"So what do you want..." but I was cut if my phone ringing.

Groaning at being disturbed I grabbed my cell and yelled into it "Who are you and what do you want?"Beck rolled his eyes at me so I stuck out my tongue and shot him a death glare.

"Hello to you too Jade. It's me, Tori." Her annoying voice greeted sarcastically from the other end of the line.

God dammit, must she ruin everything. "What. Do. You. Want?" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"Jeeze you don't have to be so snappy. I just wanted to ask if you'd like to join me and Cat when we go dress shopping on Saturday, you know, for parent's day."

My face turned black and I tensed up. Beck seemed to instantly notice that something was wrong so he grabbed by hand and clutched it tightly.

"I'm not going to parent's day so there's no need for a dress." I said quietly, hoping my voice wouldn't crack. Beck looked outraged, he went to grab my phone but I held it out of his grasp.

"What do you mean you're not going to parent's day? What's the point of you dad going if you won't even be there." Said playfully.

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER? I lost my temper and began yelling in the phone, "HE'S NOT BLOODY COMING OK. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU..."

But Beck quickly grabbed my phone and cutting me off he began yelling into it, "Tori what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you trying to upset Jade?"

"Beck listen to me. Her Dad's coming. I just spoke to him and he said yes."

Beck's face turned into a look of shock.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yep, so is she coming or not?"

"I dunno. We'll get back to you on that. See ya tomorrow." He said then switched of the phone. Turning to stare at me he said, "Your dad's coming to parent's day Jade."

"What? That's not funny Beck." I snapped.

"No seriously, Tori spoke to your dad and he's coming."

Beck's not one to push a joke to far so in disbelieve I snatched up my phone and quickly texted my dad.

**R u seriously coming to Parent's day at my school?**

**For Goodness sakes Jade, do you know what the time is? **

**Just answer the question.**

**Yes, if you want me too. **

**... I do**

**Well then, end of discussion. I'll see you next week.**

"He's coming. He's really really coming." I whispered in shock. A smile began to spread across my face. Beck began to smile too.

"That's great news hun." He laughed.

It really was. My dad has never come to my school once. Now I was begging to look forward to parent's day, I guess it's not so stupid anymore.

* * *

Hey guys, please leave a review! You don't even have to log-in to send me a quick one and I really appreciate them. I'll update soon :) xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Liz Gillies retweeted me two days ago and I'm still squealing like a two year old but in my joy and happiness I decided to quickly write up another chapter to this story and post it today. Please review it to put an even larger smile on my face.**

* * *

"Love me? Yer you do." Tori sang out as she nudged Jade's arm.

"How on earth did you manage to convince him to come?" Jade asked with a small smile threatening to break across her face.

"Nuh-uh-uh that's my secret." Tori grinned, though truthfully she was just too embarrassed to admit that she screamed at him.

"That was really cool of you Tori." Beck put in while giving Jade a one armed squeeze.

"Yer well, it was nothing." Tori said brushing it off. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow when we go dress shopping."

"No way will..."

"Absolutely. Jade's really looking forward to it." Beck said cutting in before Jade could finish her sentence.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 10." Tori smiled then walked off.

"I hate you Beck. I do not want to go shopping with her and Cat."

"Come on babe, Cat's been begging you for weeks to have a girl's day out with her. Besides it was really nice of Tori to get your dad to come, spending some time with her is the least you can do."

"Arghh Whatever." Jade groaned then grabbing Beck's arm dragged him to the next class.

**Saturday, Jade's POV**

"Jadddeee, Jadeyyyy, Jade."

"SHUT UP BECK!" I screamed at him. He shot back across the bed in shock.

"Jeeze you don't have to scream like a maniac you crazy woman."

"Well you don't have to whine in my ear at 9:30 in the morning."

"But you need to be up and ready by 10, Tori's picking you up remember?"

Shit, he was right. Grumbling to myself I dragged my exhausted body out of bed and began putting on the first outfit I could see.

"Get me a coffee." I ordered him as I ran a brush through my knotted hair.

"Magic word."

Sighing deeply to myself I muttered, "Please."

"One black coffee with two sugars coming up."

40 minutes later I had finished getting ready and was now playing on my pear phone while Beck played with my hair.

"If you mess it up I'll kill you." I warned him.

He just laughed and continued twirling it.

"So, what dress are you going to wear?"

"I dunno, maybe a blue or purple one." I replied not paying much attention.

"Why not black?"

"Dad doesn't like black. I figured that if he was going to come I might as well try to please him a little bit."

"Is Jade West really thinking about someone before herself?" Beck gasped in fake horror.

"Oh shut up." I snapped putting my phone away, just as the sound of someone's energetic knocking filled the room.

"Hey Jade, you in there?" Tori's voice called from behind the RV door.

"HI JADEY, IT'S ME, CATTTTTTT."

I yanked open the door making Cat who was repeatedly banging on it fall forward.

"Shut up." I hissed. "Do you want to wake the whole neighbourhood?"

"She just grinned up at me from the floor then with a wide smile chirped, "Hi Beck."

"Hey Cat. How are you?"

"I'm super duper whooper excited because I get to spend the entire day with my two bestest friends in the whole wide WORLD!" She happily exclaimed

"That sounds really fun Cat. Well you three ladies have fun." He smiled then gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

Well today should be interesting...

**At the shops**

"For the last time Cat, I don't know why your brother would try to eat the monkey at the zoo." Tori cried out.

I groaned inwardly. It had been two hours and I was ready to jump off a bridge. We hadn't managed to buy anything except an ice-cream for Cat and another coffee for me.

"Let's go into Lucy's, they always sell really elegant dresses there." Tori suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't really care where I went. I just wanted to choose a dress and get out of here.

"Ohhh, looky. I want to buy that pink sparkly dress in the window."

"Why? You already have like a thousand." I said.

"Yer, and that dress costs like a thousand." Tori added in.

"But it's so pretty." Cat sniffed.

"Oh for goodness sakes. Here I'll buy you this sparkly headband if you be quiet." I said while picking one off the shelf. I was not in the mood to deal with a sad Cat.

"YAY, thanks Jadey. You're the nicest."

"Oh my god Jade, look at that one." Tori gasped while pointing at a dress on one of the racks.

It was a simple white one. Tight fitting at the top but then flowed out to the knees with one single black sash going around the waist.

"It's ok." I muttered, not really caring.

"Try it on." Tori told me.

"Yer, we can have a fashion show. Look I'll wear this yellow one." Cat squealed while picking up another dress from the racks.

"And that red one over there has caught my eye." Tori smiled.

Togher we walked over to the change room to try them on. I had to admit, the dress did look good on me. Wasn't exactly what I was going for but it'll have to do. I have some heels at home which will match it perfectly.

"I'm going to get this one." I announced.

"Yer I'm getting the one I choose too." Tori said.

Cat had picked up a dress 5 sizes to large for her but when we evitenually found the right one, she bought her choice as well.

"Parent's day is going to be the best day ever." Shrieked Cat.

You know what, it might just be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey before you read this I need some help urgently. This website has stopped sending me emails so I don't know who's adding this to their favourites, alerts etc and it's rally annoying. I even tried to change my email address but it won't work. Has this been happening to anyone else or is it just me? Can someone help me please? As soon as it's fixed I'll update this story immediately, even if it's later on this afternoon. PLEASE HELP!**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"You look great." I said to the woman standing in front of me. No it's not Jade. It's my mum.

"Thank you Beck." She said smiling as she unlocked the car and we got in.

"It's nice you know, to have some mother son bonding time. It seems like you either with your girlfriend or with your dad."

"Yer." I agreed. "We should do this more." I really did love my mum. I got along with both my parents. The only arguments I ever really had with them was who should be doing the washing and whether or not I should be dating Jade. Well I usually argue about that with dad. Mum doesn't really mind... I think.

"So speaking about your girlfriend, how is she?"

"She's good. She's really excited about tonight. You should be able to meet her dad because the gang booked a table together for dinner."

"You've never spoken about her dad before. What's he like?"

I grimaced thinking about him. He had hurt my girl more then anyone else in this world and for that I'd probably never be able to forgive him fully, though coming tonight was a major step up.

"He's... well let's just say he's very opinionated."

My mum raised her eyebrows at me. "In what way?"

"Well, he has his firm beliefs and like Jade is very stubborn with them. He thinks he knows what's best and won't hear anyone else's view. Once he has an idea about something it's hard to sway him."

"So how does he and Jade get along?"

"What's with all the questions tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I'm assuming their going to become part of our family one day so really I should learn about them."

"MUM!" I yelled beginning to blush.

"What, you telling me you have no intentions to make Jade your wife one day.

"No mum, you know I love her... can we just not have this conversation right now."

She chuckled lightly to herself. "Alright I won't make you feel uncomfortable. I'll save that for when she is my actual daughter in law. But for now answer my question, do Jade and her father get along well?"

"No not really. He hates all of her ambissions and is always trying to persuade her into leaving Hollywood Arts and moving to a 'proper school', but she won't stand for that. They barley ever talk and when they do she always ends up in tears. He's a bit of a jerk to be honest.

"There's nothing worse then a parent who neglects their child. Well I'm glad you're happy with her, just make sure you stay out of trouble. Don't think that I haven't noticed all her clothes spread across your RV."

"Oops." I muttered sheepishly. Then began to laugh. "Sorry mum."

**Jade's POV**

I paced back in forth in the car park of Hollywood Arts. He said he would meet me here where was he?

"Excuse me gorgeous, I'm looking for my girlfriend have you seen her?" Beck's familiar voice said from behind me.

Whipping around I turned to face him and smile.

"Very funny Beck. How do I look?"

"Like an angel." He replied.

I rolled my eyes but truthfully I couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked me after giving me a quick peck.

"Oh my dad said he's meet me here at 6:30 so I'm just waiting for him."

"But it's 7:15."

"I know, he's just running late." I said. Honestly I hope that's the case. Beck was looking at me doubtfully.

"Ok I'll wait with you for him."

"No, don't leave your mum alone inside. Go and save me a seat next to you and order some food that you'll know I'll like."

"But Jade.."

"Beck I'm fine. He said he would be here."

Beck hesitated for a few seconds, then reluctantly nodded his head and walked back inside. Near the gate he turned back and called out, "If you're not in here by 7:45 I'm coming out to get you."

"He'll be there by then. Now go."

I waited for 15 minutes and kept telling myself he's just running late. At 7:40 I began to feel a slight chill but I still held my ground. At 7:50 I decided I'd call him up. I hadn't done so earlier because I didn't want to seem so desperate.

"Hello, Tiffany speaking. Who is it?" The annoying voice of my dad's new girlfriend asked.

"It's Jade. Where's my dad?"

"Oh well he got busy and can't make it tonight."

"BUSY" I yelled. "BUSY DOING WHAT? HE SAID HE WOULD COME HERE."

"Yes well my work was holding a small get together and it would look awful if I went there unaccompanied so David said he'd go with me."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"I'd love to stay and chit chat but he's waiting in the car for me. Bye bye Jade. Have fun at your party." She said in a fake sweet voice then hung up.

I stood their frozen for a few seconds. Then my face crumbled and I began to cry. Humiliated I took off running for the janitor's closest.

* * *

**So yer, review for me but also please help me with what I asked at the beginning.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, this is such a short chapter but I wrote it up really quickly. As soon as I get ten reviews I'll post up the next chapter. And I managed to sort out my problem with this website so thankyou to everyone who tried to help :) **

**Beck's POV**

It was 8:00pm now and I still hadn't seen Jade come in yet. I know I said I'd go grab her at quarter to but like her, I was trying to convince myself that he was just running late. Deciding it was time to face the facts I went outside to grab her. When I reached the parking lot though she was nowhere in sight.

"Jade, Baby where are you?" I yelled into the empty lot. Maybe she had walked in already and I just haven't seen her.

I walked back inside and began to search around for her. Cat was nearby trying to tell dad all her stories from school and her dad was trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"Hey Cat, sorry to interrupt but have you seen Jade?"

"No, she missed dinner. If she doesn't get here soon she'll miss dessert too and they're serving red velvet cupcakes. I love red velvet cupcakes! Do you like red velvet cupcakes Beck? My hair is the same colour as red velvet..."

"Ok thanks Cat." I said quickly cutting in before she could get started on another rant.

"Beck, where's Jade and her father?" My mum asked me.

"I dunno. Look I'm so sorry I'm not dancing with you but..."

"It's fine. Go find her Beck."

With an apologetic smile I continued my search for my girlfriend. Okay, I've looked everywhere and she's definitely not here. Maybe she went into the main school building.

It was kind of creepy walking into the school so late at night. The usually bright and loud hallways were dark and quiet now. All that could be heard were my echoing footsteps and quiet sobs coming from the janitor's closet. CRAP, SOBS COMING FROM THE JANITORS CLOSET!

I raced to the door and flung it open to reveal a crying Jade, sitting in the middle of the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

"Baby." I soothed sinking down to her level and wrapping my arms around her. I gently rocked her back and forth whispering words of comfort.

"He didn't come Beck. I knew he wouldn't. I just hoped it would be different this time. God I'm so stupid."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm here, it's going to be ok." I whispered holding her closer and she cried into my shoulder.

"He hates me. Everyone hates me. No one could ever love me. I'm too much of a selfish, dark bitch to be loved by anyone." She said through choked sobs.

"NO, don't you dare say that Jade West. I love you, I love you so much it hurts." I said harshly. How could she think something like that?

"You-you shouldn't love me Beck. I'm a bad person."

"God dammit Jade. I FUCKING LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL, GOOD PERSON." I yelled. I was actually getting scared now. How can my love think that about herself?

She didn't respond to me. All she did was cry harder.

"Please Jade, say something to me."

"I love you too Beck." Was all she managed to whisper, before burring herself deeper into my chest and continued crying whilst I clutched her to my chest in a tight embrace.

This was the last straw for me, no one hurts my girlfriend like this and gets away with it. Nobody.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori's POV**

Everything so far had been a hit. All the adults and students looked like they were having a great time. The only problem was I couldn't see Jade or her dad anywhere. I wanted to have the father daughter and mother son dance in 5 minutes but I couldn't start it without Jade.

I noticed Cat dancing with her father in the corner of the room. Poor guy couldn't keep up with Cat's energetic bounces and stopped to grab a drink. I quickly raced over to see if she knew where Jade was.

"Hey Cat."

"Hey Tori, I'm having so much fun at this party."

"That's great. Have you seen Jade around?"

"No. Beck was looking for her a while ago. Hasn't he found her yet?"

"I don't know. Do you think you could help me search for her?"

"KK, hey Robbie, Andre. Come help us find Jade, we're going on an adventure." She yelled to the two boys who were sitting at the table while their mothers spoke to one another.

They seemed relived to be able to leave the conversation and quickly got up and followed us.

"So what's the problem again?" asked Robbie.

"I don't know where Jade is and apparently Beck went to find her but now we can't see either of them."

"Well they're definitely not here. They're probably in the main school." Andre said.

"Have you checked the janitor's closet? She likes to hang out in there."

"Let's go there now. If she's not in there will spilt up and search for her." I said, then led the four of us out the asphalt café and into the school.

As soon as we entered the hallway with the closet in view we could hear the sound of muffled crying and some faint whispers.

"Oh dear." I muttered. The group exchanged worried glances then walked to the door and opened it.

The sight inside was heartbreaking. Jade was curled up in a ball on Beck's lap crying her heart out into his chest and he was clutching her tightly with his face buried in her hair.

"Jade? What's wrong?" squealed Cat in worry.

Beck and Jade's head shot up. They both turned to stare at the group and I thought Jade would start yelling at me but surprisingly it was Beck who opened his mouth.

"Get, the fuck, out of here." His voice was dangerously low and scary. I saw Robbie flinch and step backwards.

"Jade listen..." I tried to say but Beck cut in.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE. THIS IS YOUR FAULT TORI. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE JADE ALONE? YOU HAD TO GET HER HOPES UP ABOUT HER FATHER JUST FOR THEM TO BE CRUSHED. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU SO GET OUT OF HERE."

I gasped in shock. Beck had not once ever spoken to me like that. Andre grabbed my arm and yanked me out and was followed by Cat and Robbie.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I told you not to mess around with Jade and her family Tori." Andre told me.

"What, is this gang up on Tori day? How was I supposed to know her dad wasn't going to come in the end? I tried so hard, he told me he would."

"He says a lot of things that he doesn't do in the end." Robbie sighed.

"You shouldn't have meddled with them. Jade always tries to act like she doesn't care about her parents and she lowers her expectations of them so when they disappoint her it doesn't hurt too much. But then you made her get her hopes up and once again they were ruined." Andre exclaimed.

"And now Jade is sad so Beck is sad and I'm sad because they're both sad. Thanks a lot Tori. Everyone's sad." Cat huffed.

"Look I said I was sorry. I didn't mean for things to backfire like this. I just wanted to help her."

"Well you blew it." Rex piped up.

"Great, now everyone is mad at me. I've got to make things better don't I?" I groaned starring helplessly at my friends.

"You saw how mad Beck was. I think it would be best if you tried to fix things." Andre exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll do something. Robbie you go and explain what happened to Beck's mum, Andre keep running the party and distract everyone and Cat, see if you can help Jade. She always listens to you."

"KK, but what are you going to do Tori?"

"I'm going to deal with Jade's dad."

**Thanks for the reviews 3 Can I have another 10 for the next chap? And sorry that this one was a bit short. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Second last chapter guys! For the last one I'd like at least 15 reviews. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing this fic for me, I'm glad you've liked it :)**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I was surprised when Beck started yelling at Tori to get out. I don't think he's ever spoken to her like that before. I was still being cradled in my boyfriend's warm arms when the door re-opened and Cat stepped in.

"Jadey...?" she half whispered.

"Please Cat, now's not a good time. Can you leave?" Beck asked her gently. I think he regretted snapping at Tori before so now he's trying to calm down. He usually controls his emotions a lot better.

"No, it's fine. You can stay if you want Cat." I said with a shaky voice. Finally my tears were begging to subside and I tried to pull myself together.

Cat smiled at me and tried to give me a massive hug but after two seconds I pushed her away yelling, "NO." Beck began to chuckle a bit and even Cat started giggling.

"Yep, you're back." Cat laughed.

I couldn't help but grin slightly too. "Sorry about that Beck. I didn't mean to break down on you and take you away from your mum."

"Don't you dare say sorry Jade." He told me with a serious expression.

I shot him a grateful smile then turned to Cat. "Do you think you can help me clean up my makeup?"

"YES! WOO, JADEY AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE BONDING TIME!" She squealed at the top of her lungs.

Beck began to laugh at the expression of dread crossed my face after I realised what I had done.

"Have fun with her." He whispered in my ear. "I'll wait for you at our table with a coffee waiting."

I quickly kissed him and murmured, "thank you" against him lips.

"Anytime." He murmured back, then with a quick kiss on my forehead he took off back to the party.

**Tori's POV**

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed into the flushed face of Mr West. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D COME."

"Listen Tori you're not an adult so you can't understand this. Work is a priority to everything. Tiffany had a work party and I had to go with her, it wouldn't be right if I didn't."

I was breathing heavily and an inch away from snapping and slapping this guy. "NO, WHAT'S NOT RIGHT IS THE FACT THAT YOU STOOD UP YOUR OWN DAUGHTER."

"Look I don't have time for this. I need to get back inside to the party. I'll buy Jade a new car or something and she'll be fine."

I was disgusted. Outright disgusted. In my whole life I had never met anyone as arrogant and selfish as this man. He wasn't worth my time day. I could see him watching me, waiting for a reply. All I did was stare at him in pity then turn to walk away. One day he'll realise the mistake he made and it'll be too late.

I sat myself down back in my convertible and started up the drive back to school. As soon as I had been kicked out of the closet by Beck I knew I had to find Jade's dad and ask him what the hell he was doing. It looks like this whole night has turned into a flop. Jade's crying her eyes out cause her dad didn't come, Beck's so busy worrying about Jade that he's forgotten about his mum. Andre, Robbie and Cat are trying to comfort Jade and left their parent's side. And my dad was stuck with Trina now which was probably one of the worst punishments.

"DAMN EVERYTHING." I screamed out in my car.

"Wow Vega, I'm impressed. That's probably the rudest word you've ever muttered in your life."

My head snapped in to stare at Jade's snickering face.

"Jad-Jade. Umm listen..."

"There's nothing to hear. You listen to me though."

"Please Jade I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for tonight to turn out like this. Please don't kill me." I pleaded. She rolled her eyes then snapped,

"I'm not going to kill you. Actually I wanted to thank you. I know you only wanted to help me and do something nice for me and it's not your fault my dad's a two-timing asshole. I was just upset because I really thought he was coming this time. It just seems that whenever you get involved with something it always turns out right in the end so I thought that maybe this time..." She sighed and left her sentence hanging.

"I'm still really sorry."

"It's cool."

"So we friends?" I asked her.

She started at me like I was crazy, "ARE YOU NUTS? WE'RE NOWHERE NEAR FRINDS VEGA. KEEP DREAMING."

And she's back. I lightly laughed to myself.

"Knew that was too good to be true." Both Jade and I flipped our heads around to see Beck hidden in the shadows of the car park smiling at us.

"BECK, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" Jade screamed from beside me.

"When I saw you walk out here I followed to make sure you were alright." He replied easily.

"I'M GONNA..."

"Uh uh uh." Beck grinned. "No threats from you beautiful. I heard you say thank you to Tori Vega and unless you want me to tell our friends about this touching scene I just witnessed, only kind words of love will be coming out of your mouth."

I began to giggle but was quickly shut up by the harsh glare from Jade.

Beck continued to smile as he walked over to us and hugged Jade. She resisted at first but then eventually stood still and let him hold her.

"I owe you an apology too Tori. I didn't mean to snap at you before. It's just that I get a bit protective when it comes to Jade." He said to me.

"No problem. So what do you say we go join out friends in there for remainder of the night?"

"Sounds good to me." Beck agreed.

"I don't care." Jade said flatly, but the tiny smile on her face betrayed her attitude.

"I CALL FIRST DIBS DANCING WITH JADE!" Beck squealed in a childish fashion then dragged her inside laughing.

"Maybe I hadn't messed up too much." Was the last thing I thought before running in after the two of them, ready to enjoy the remainder of he night with all my friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beck's POV **

"DAVID, COME DOWN. IT'S THAT HANDSOME CANADIAN BOY JADE'S DATING HERE TO SEE YOU." Tiffany screeched from the front door.

David slowly made his way to the door, starring rather nervously at me. Good, he had better be worried.

"Good morning Beck, how may I assist..."

My fist made contact with his nose before he could finish his sentence. I heard Tiffany screeching and him yelping in pain whilst clutching his now bloody nose but I ignored them both and stepped into the house.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Screamed Tiffany outraged.

"That... was for Jade." Was all I said before making my way up the stairs and into her room.

I began to place all of her belongings into one of her suitcases then made my way back down the stairs where David was still moaning on the floor and Tiffany was yelling hysterically.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE RASCAL." She screamed.

"Bite me." I muttered, dragging Jade's suitcase out the door and placed it into my car. Then I drove off without giving them a second glance. What Jade's dad did to her was the last straw for me. As far as I was concerned Jade won't be seeing him ever again. She can live with me and her real mum from now on. I didn't want her taking another step into that house.

As soon as I arrived home I flung open the door to my R.V. to reveal an anxious looking Jade who was still wearing her pyjamas from last night. As soon as she saw me she raced into my arms and gave me a suffocating hug.

"WHERE DID YOU GO THIS MROING?" She yelled. I couldn't help but grin at the concern in her voice. My foul mood from seeing her father was already melting off and I was turning back into my usual calm self.

"Why, were you worried about me?" I teased.

"Stop avoiding my question, where did you go?"

Sighing I made my way to my bed and pulled her on my lap. "You can't be mad ok?" I told her. She frowned but nodded her head. "I went to your dad's house."

I looked at her face to see her reaction but she kept it blank.

"And what did you do there." She asked after a moment of silence.

"I gathered up all your belongings because I don't want you to see him again."

It was her turn to watch my face to see if I was telling the truth. She frowned at me and demanded, "What else aren't you telling me Beck?"

I gulped under her harsh gaze but finally muted out, "I punched him the face too."

Thankfully I could see her holding back a grin so I knew my life wasn't in danger. Deciding to push my luck a little further I leant down and placed a short but loving kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." She whispered gently when I pulled away.

I smiled and went to re-attach my lips to her but was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She took one look at the number then held it up silently for me to see. It was her dad calling.

A look of determination spread across her face and before I could protest she pressed receive.

"Jade, It's your father. Look-"

"I don't want to hear it." She snarled cutting him off.

"Just listen-"

"No dad, you listen to me for once. I'm done with you. I used to try so hard to win your approval but nothing I did was good enough. When I finally found a passion with acting you hated it and tore at my dreams. Everything I did was never good enough for you and for so many years all I wanted was a dad who loved me. But you know what, I don't want that anymore. I finally realised that I do have people who love me for the person I am and I don't have to change for them. So I'm done wasting my life on you. Hope you have a good life dad."

She was about to hang up when he yelled through the phone, "Wait Jade, please I need to explain. Your friend last night told me some wise things that I've been thinking over and when Beck stopped by this morning and collected all your things, I realised I had lost you. I want to try and fix that."

"You've had sixteen years to try and fix that dad. I'm sorry but it's too late. Goodbye." Were her final words as she hung up the phone.

I wasn't sure what to do so I began rubbing her back gently in comfort. She looked at me worriedly and asked, "Did I do the right thing Beck?"

"I think you did sweetheart. I always knew he'd want you back one day but it's too late. I don't think either of us could trust him. But you know what, maybe it's not goodbye for good. If he really meant what he said he won't give up without a fight. Maybe in a few years you'll get the dad that you've always wanted."

"Well for now you're all I want." She said quietly.

I kissed her gently again before saying, "You're all I want too." And with that I pulled her back into my arms and held her tightly. "Now and forever."

**End**

**Sorry, crappy ending. But here is the end of this story. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this and please let me know how you liked this story! xxx**


End file.
